Five Things You MUST Know While Dating Jackie
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Slider tells you five things he learned while dating Jackie. SliderxJackie one-shot. Happy Belated Birthday Alisi Thorndyke!


**Five Things You MUST Know While Dating Jackie.**

**Summary: Slider tells you five things he learned while dating Jackie. SliderxJackie one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase, only the plot of the one-shot.**

1) Jackie is a total shop-a-holic. I have no idea where she gets all the energy to be on her feet for hours at a mall - a mall with more floors than you can count, and thousands of stores that pretty much look the same to me. As her boyfriend, I have to keep up with her, carrying hundreds of her shopping bags filled with who knows what, and trying not to pass out. Where she gets the money to shop so much is beyond me.

_Matt was in the main room in Control Central, sitting on the couch, watching The Fearless Chef on television, when Slider collapsed on the couch next to him, completely out of breath._

_"How was shopping with Jackie?" Matt asked an exhausted Slider._

_"She never stops moving," Slider groaned, his feet hanging off the side of the couch,_

_"What's got you so wiped out?" Matt asked._

_"We went to nineteen stores in twenty minutes," Slider explained, extremely tired. "And we bought something in each store."_

_At this point, Matt noticed a large pile of shopping bags next to the couch. They were overflowing with clothes and and jewellery, among other things that Matt didn't understand why Jackie bought._

_"Why did Jackie buy a lamp?" Matt asked, noticing a very tall lamp in one of the bags._

_"She said it matches the shoes in her closet," Slider answered, wearily. "Don't ask."_

_Just then, Jackie's voice echoed throughout Control Central._

_"Slider, let's get going!" Jackie called. "There's a big shoe sale in Tikiville! One day only!"_

_Slider sighed. It was going to be a long day._

* * *

2) Jackie is intelligent, funny, nice, and above all: beautiful, but she isn't such a great cook.

_At Control Central, Slider and Jackie were in one of the bedrooms, watching television. Matt and Inez were off, exploring more of Ecohaven, while Dr. Marbles left to visit Lady Ada Lovelace, and Digit went to see Dodi at Frogsnorts School of Magic._

_Jackie was on the bed, with Slider on the left side of her. He had his right arm draped over her shoulders, while she laid her head on his right shoulder. They were watching Cyber Scoop on television._

_Slider leaned in and was about to kiss Jackie, when his stomach rumbled._

_"Sounds like it's time to eat," Jackie said, giggling._

_Slider laughed. "I suppose so."_

_"I'll go make us something to eat," Jackie said, as she hopped off the bed and headed for the door._

_Slider looked alarmed, remembering the last time Jackie tried to work a stove. If he had not taken action quickly, Control Central would have went up in flames._

_"Uh, why don't we go out to Chez Gollywood?" he suggested, quickly._

_"Are you sure?" Jackie asked, turning to look at him. "I can always make breaded - "_

_"My treat!" Slider added, and Jackie gave in._

* * *

3) I can read Jackie like an open book. I just can't understand her when she speaks in different Earth languages.

_At Control Central, Digit was in the kitchen, cooking his famous cyber beet stew, while Matt was playing a video game in the main room with Slider. Nearby, Inez was sitting at a table, doing her Spanish homework._

_Jackie entered the room, carrying her Spanish books in her arms. Wanting to communicate to Inez without Slider understanding them, she took a seat across from Inez, and opened her textbook._

_"Bueños dias, Inez," Jackie greeted._

_"Hola, chica," Inez answered, fluently. "Cómo éstas?"_

_"Fabulosa," Jackie answered, writing something in her Spanish notebook. "Y tú?"_

_"Fabulosa tambien," Inez replied, her eyes not leaving her book. "Gracias."_

_"Te nada," Jackie answered. "Cómo la tarea?"_

_"Es muy fácil," Inez replied. _

_"Claro qué sí," Jackie said. "Tu eres inteligente y simpática. Él es simpático tambien."_

_"Quién?" Inez asked, curiously._

_"Slider es simpático__," Jackie explained._

_From the couch, Slider heard his name being said and turned around to look at the girls. _

_"What about me?" he asked._

_Inez smirked. "Es él alto y comico?"_

_Jackie nodded, giggling. "Sí. Es muy guapo tambien."_

_"Are you two making fun of me in another language!" Slider asked, extremely perplexed._

_Sitting next to him, Matt yelled, "Yeah, I win!"_

* * *

4) I thought she couldn't live without me. Apparently, she can't live without her cell phone.

_Slider was at Control Central, playing video games in the main room with Matt. Power on a few cybersites went down and Motherboard sent Digit to go fix the problem, with Inez and Jackie tagging along to help him. _

_"I wonder if the power on those cybersites is restored," Matt wondered, finding a treasure chest in the game._

_"I would call them, but the power is down, so I'm guessing skwak pads don't work there," Slider said, fighting off a dragon in the game._

_Just then, the double doors to the main room flew open and Digit and Inez walked in, followed by Jackie, who was more excited upon their arrival back at Control Central than the others._

_"I'm back!" Jackie squealed, happily._

_Slider paused the game and turned to look at Jackie. "Hey, did you fix the power?"_

_"It took forever," Jackie answered, walking in the direction of a table nearby. "It was so painful being away from you for so long."_

_"At least you're back now," Slider told her, smiling._

_"I missed you so much," she continued. "I couldn't bear to be away from you. I don't know what I would do without you."_

_"It's okay, love," Slider told her. "We'll be able to make up for lost time."_

_It was then he noticed Jackie picking up her cherry red cell phone from on top of the table, holding it as though it was a delicate jewel._

_"I'm so sorry I left you behind," she told the inanimate piece of plastic. "It won't happen again."_

_Slider watched, bewildered, as Jackie exited the room, answering all the text messages she received while away._

_"Nice to see you too!" Slider called to her, extremely confused._

* * *

5) Do NOT, repeat, NOT argue with Jackie. Any argument with her can go on forever.

_The Cybersquad was at the Cybermall, eating lunch at the food court. They were seated at one of the many round tables, devouring delicious dishes of food._

_Matt was eating a bacon chesseburger with fries, while Slider helped himself to some tacos and nachos with cheese. Digit was eating a plate of troutballs and spaghetti. Inez was eating a cheese and pepperoni pizza with chips, while Jackie ate her caesar salad. Each of them had chocolate milkshakes to drink as well._

_Matt was discussing the upcoming Radopolis Grand Prix with Digit and Slider, when Matt accidentally spilled a bit of his chocolate milk. He needed a napkin, but the napkin dispenser was on the other side of the table by Inez._

_"Inez, can you pass me a napkin?" Matt asked._

_Inez wasn't paying attention to Matt. She was in a heated argument with Jackie._

_"For the last time Jackie, Georgia is a state in the United States!" Inez yelled._

_"No, Georgia is a country in Europe!" Jackie shouted. "Everyone knows that!"_

_"I'm pretty sure it's a state, Jackie!" Inez explained, frustrated. "You know, between Alabama and South Carolina!"_

_"I'm positive that it's a country, Inez!" Jackie retorted. "You know, south of Russia and north of Armenia!"_

_Matt rolled his eyes. "This is going to take a while."_

_"That's an understatement, dude," Slider corrected. "Any argument with Jackie will last at least a few days."_

_"It's a state!" Inez yelled, angrily. "The capital is Atlanta!"_

_"It's a country!" Jackie shouted. "And the capital is Tbilisi!"_

_"It's right there!" Matt said, pointing to the napkin dispenser. "Over there, next to the salt and pepper!"_

_"Give up, man," Slider suggested. "They can't hear you."_

_"Their argument is giving me a headache," Digit groaned, rubbing his aching head._

_"You know that I'm right, Jackie!" Inez shouted. "Georgia is a state!"_

_"It's a country!" Jackie yelled. "I'm sure of it!"_

_"So," Slider said, pushing away his empty tray. "Anyone up for video games in the arcade?"_

_"I'm in," Matt replied, hopping off of his seat._

_"I'll play against the winner," Digit said._

_With that said, Digit, Matt, and Slider left the food court, leaving Inez to continue her argument with Jackie._

**Well, there's the end of this one-shot! Happy Belated Birthday Alisi Thorndyke! :D**

**Please Review! :D**

**-TeenQueen661.**


End file.
